Proper alignment of a power transmitting belt and its belt idler is important to the life of the drive components, particularly the belt. Historically, spring loaded idlers have presented alignment problems. Typically, the construction of such spring loaded idlers includes an idler pulley rotatably mounted on an arm which is spring loaded to provide proper belt tension. The misalignment of the idler pulley in relation to the belt may occur for a variety of reasons including warpage in welding components and buildup of manufacturing tolerances. Two prior art arrangements for adjusting the alignment of a belt idler pulley are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,767. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the beforementioned patent.